My dear, why have you betrayed us?
by r o w e n a a a
Summary: When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year it affected his life greatly and the course he took...but what about his family? A small one shot showing his brother and cousins reaction to being sorted into the "wrong," house. In true Slytherin fashion they penned their thoughts and kept to themselves their true opinion.


_**Regulas Black**_

(Written while Reg was in 5th year)

Dear Brother,

Oh Sirius, what have you done? You promised me...you said you would be okay. But look at where you are now.

How does that make you okay? You broke your promise Sirius. You know what will happen..you know who will know...you know the danger.

You've done it now, there's nothing that can fix this. You've broken something here to at home.

You've done a lot with out really being around to witness it. Do you want to know what I heard? Do you? Do you want to know that father cried! He fucking cried Sirius!

Do you even understand the impact? Oh Sirius I know you wont understand I just know it! You never think about anyone but yourself. You've betrayed us Sirius...How could you?

I'm not sure about much anymore Sirius. I'm not sure I even know you anymore. Nothing could have prepared me for your betrayal...

Mum says you never showed signs of rebelling as a child. I remember that you know. You weren't obedient but you weren't well wild as you are now. I don't understand how it happened. Have you always been like this?

Am I a terrible brother for not realizing that you were nothing like me? Maybe I am, but compared to you I'm almost saint like.

I know its been years since this has happened. I know you don't care what I have to say. Maybe this will go untouched by you, maybe I'll never find the courage to send it.

You would like that wouldn't you? You love to point out how cowardly I am. Do all brothers do this? Or is it only you?

I'm dissapointed dear brother. I'm afraid you can't see past your bigoted mind set and see that your brother is hurtingshatteredbrokenscared.

Are you ignoring it? Is this payback for when I did not see it in you?

From,

Regulas Articulas Black

Heir to the ancient and most noble house of black

 _ **Narcissa Black**_

Sirius Black, a Gryffindor. I'm shocked to say the least. I've spent many an hour staring ahead of me, thinking of how this could've happened.

Surely this was a mistake, that was my thought at first when the bloody hat called out that cursed name. Then the hall sped up into the cheers and claps while the Slytherin table was numb with shock...

The betrayal stung us all, we had grown up together. Sirius has known all of these people since he was old enough to attend social events and not make a fool of himself.

Even if we didn't like each other you could see the shock and hurt on their faces. Briefly but for just enough time for you to catch a glimpse of their feelings. Lucius grimaced and turned away from the sight trying to avoid anyone seeing the less then dignified gleam. Some people had glassy eyes and some turned cold and unresponsive.

The effect of one of our own just up and abandoning us was still a fresh hurt on us all. We had grown up together. Helped each other with Quidditch knicked wands off of aunt Cassy and hexed the Lestrange elders.

We were all practically family and he abandoned us. Maybe we could have lived with it if he still treated us like family but he didn't.

He gave us cold looks and eyes of fire and anger seemed to seep into his stare when we approached. All family like childishness dissapeared from our sweet boy.

Evan, oh dear sweet innocent Evan, he was in shambles for days. Bella was given the poor task of writting to tell him about it and to put it bluntly he flipped and cursed three muggles.

Sirius reportedly contacted him and tried convincing him that Sirius was in the right and we were in the wrong.

"That bitch," Bella had said when she read the letter. "He fucking left us and he says this? Oh he'll bloody well regret it."

The quote was clear in her mind, Bella looked truly angered that day. She still hasn't gone back to her normal self..

Does Sirius not see what he has done?

 _ **Bellatrix Black**_

Sirius you fucking bastard! How dare you betray the antient and most noble house of black!

You have disgraced this house with your prescene in that filthy house of blood traitors.

You've destroyed this family! You've taken what you could and smashed it into a million pieces of shattered hearts. Do you not see how selfish you truly are? Why is your head so crowded?

Do you not understand that we cared about you? That you destroyed our trust, our love, our hope? Sirius my dear you truly are a heartbreaker in more ways than one.

You think aunt Walberga is bad now? You've made it worse now you dummy. I suppose you really do belong in Griffindor don't you?

I don't want to admit this but...Sirius I hope you never see this. I don't want you to know that Ive cried on to the parchment. I don't want you to have that satisfaction.

My dear do remember one thing...

I will make you regret the day you ever decided to join that house! I swear Sirius if you start bringing home mudbloods I will personally murder every single one of them.

One day you will watch everything you love perish before your eyes...

One day you will regret you ever betrayed us..

One day I will destroy you...

Just wait Sirius Black. One wrong move and I'll cut the cord that is your life.

You roll your eyes now but you wont be doing that later I swear.

 _ **Adromeda Black**_

Dear Sirius,

I'm so happy for you Sirius! I know its hard to break away from the family but you always have me for you if anything happens. I hope you know this.

You're probably being tormented right now aren't you? I can't imagine the horrors they're putting you through right now.

I'm sorry about that, I'll teach you how to redirect howlers if you would like.

I know you must be excited, but try not to show that at home. I don't want you to get hurt because of it.

I'll protect you here but don't go make a fool of your self the first chance you get mr!

Ah look at that I'm crying. No no I'm fine I promise its just...I know what its like to betray the familys trust. I know its going to hurt I know you've hurt some people. But just remember Sirius you are a Black. And Blacks can get through anything.

From yours truly,

Andie


End file.
